Annoying Others DISCONTINUED
by Hikaru Sumika
Summary: The title sounds lame. I know. But I don't know what to put! Anyway, it's mainly about my OC,Natsuki, annoying the cast of KHR.
1. Annoying Gokudera

**A/N: Hahahas. I came up with this randomly and just had to post it up immediately so I don't think it's very good... But anyway, this chapter is dedicated to NinaKerndall for reasons she would understand. ;)**

Natsuki ran into the classroom, banging open the door as she did so, giving everyone a fright. She was in the same class as Tsuna and co. Walking randomly up to Gokudera, she cried, "Goku-chan!" Gokudera immediately turned [insert angry expression + shade of face colour which is suitable here] and hissed, "I. Am. Not. A. Girl."

"But Goku-chan sounds so much better than Goku-kun!" Natsuki reasoned using not very reasonable reason which is reasonably reasonable enough in this reasonable or not-so-reasonable case.

Unable to stand this any longer, he took out his bombs but was stopped by Tsuna.

"We're in a classroom," Tsuna reminded him. Everyone else was noticeably not noticing the very noticeable commotion they were causing. Natsuki laughed, knowing that Gokudera could not take his revenge just yet. Even if he could, she could just dodge his bombs anyway. Besides, she could always call Bianchi to help her.

"Haha, what sort of game is this?" Yamamoto was rather curious.

"A game where you annoy everyone else!" Natsuki replied brightly. Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other. She was obviously high on sugar that day.

Natsuki ripped out her rubber band from her long black hair and surprised everyone by pouncing on Gokudera and tying up his hair which was conveniently shoulder-length.

"Thank goodness you're only 160 something cm tall. It's very convenient to reach your hair, and you look even more like a girl now!" Natsuki gasped before curling up into a ball on the floor, laughing so hard until tears came out. (I won't describe Goku-chan's face there, it's rather…imaginable.)

Natsuki suddenly ceased her laughter and sat back onto her seat as if nothing has happened. Tsuna turned and saw the teacher stepping into the classroom.

* * *

Gokudera's yawn was cut short when a crumple piece of paper landed in his mouth. Fortunately, he did not choke. He looked to see Natsuki laughing silently, clutching her stomach. She looked at him with eyes that said, _What nice aim I have!_

The paper screamed "GOKU-CHAN!" when he opened it. Gokudera fumed silently. "She's definitely getting it," he hissed to himself.

* * *

Natsuki smiled to herself. Gokudera's fun to annoy, especially since he's so easily annoyed and he could not get his revenge right now. She'd have to prepare herself for later, though.


	2. Annoying Tsuna

**Ze disclaimer: I hereby disclaim Katekyo Hitman Reborn using a way of disclaiming that is disclaiming enough to disclaim what I wanted to disclaim. But I disdisclaim my OC, Natsuki, and this idea.**

Tsuna was tired. It had been a busy day at school. His teacher made him stay back for yet another lecture.

"Thank god it's Friday," he said, stifling a yawn. The others were not with him that day as he told them he wanted to be left alone.

Back at home, he collapsed onto the bed immediately, going into a dreamless sleep.

A shadow was lurking at the door. "8 hours, starting from now," it whispered, satisfied.

* * *

"WAKE UP, TSUNA~!" Natsuki barged into his room, screaming in his ear at 6 am in the morning the next day. How did she get into his house? Well, before her parents died, her family was living in a rented apartment. They were rather poor, so they did not leave Natsuki enough inheritance to survive on her own for long. She moved to Namimori to find cheaper rental fees, and when she discovered that Tsuna could not say no to a request (thanks to Fuuta) she begged his mother (and him) to let her live there. Tsuna's mother said she needed extra help, so Natsuki started living at their place.

"Urgh, it's Saturday," Tsuna whined before sleeping again.

"You know, people live longer if they slept 8 hours instead of 9, 10, 11 or 12 hours," Natsuki informed Tsuna. (By the way, it's true.) Tsuna was nonresponsive.

"Hmph. I need to take extensive action, then," Natsuki decided.

Moments later, Tsuna felt ice cold blobs of… wet tissue? hitting him from every angle. "Eargh!" He screamed. He saw Natsuki, Reborn, I-pin and Lambo all involved in the throwing. Apparently, Natsuki had invited I-pin and Lambo over to…disturb him.

"This is good training for you, Tsuna." Tsuna sighed. He used his quilt thingy to block the blobs of tissue. Natsuki sighed. This wasn't working. "On to Plan B," she whispered to the others. They nodded evilly and went to prepare.

Tsuna felt miserable and annoyed. He picked the tissue blobs up. Natsuki was probably the mastermind behind all this, so he would aim at her when he threw the blobs back. Meanwhile, he was slipping back into sleep…

"IEEEE!" Tsuna screamed. A few pairs of icy hands were attacking him. They were attacking the warmest parts of him, like his stomach and neck. He scrambled to get the blobs of tissue, throwing them back at the attackers.

Having a bad aim, everyone managed to dodge his weapons and the blobs stuck onto the door behind them instead.

By this time, the commotion woke up Tsuna's mother who was very grumpy. After all, no one likes being woken up. She went to his room, demanding, "What are you doing?" Natsuki put on her hurt and innocent expression, with Lambo, I-pin and Reborn shedding fake tears. "He bullied us and tried to hit us!" She complained. She pointed to the door, decorated with white…blobs. Tsuna was speechless. The victim became the aggressor! Tsuna's mother turned to Tsuna, and…

[Insert bloody scene of scolding here]

* * *

Tsuna was very, very annoyed now.

"Tsuna. You must learn to defend yourself. I was very disappointed with you. However, you have passed the trial of Bloody Scolding. For that, I will reward you with this." Reborn handed him a piece of chocolate. Natsuki and Lambo saw the chocolate, and …

[Insert a fight for a chocolate here]

* * *

In the end, they ended up sharing the chocolate. Tsuna fogot all about being annoyed when Kyoko came over. (Reborn planned this so as to make him forget about being annoying.)

A/N: The methods used to wake Tsuna were really used by me on my cousin. And the blobs of tissue _did _end up stuck on the door although my cousin wasn't scolded. Please rate and review!


End file.
